Adjuvants are included in many current vaccines. Aluminium salts, typically aluminium hydroxide or aluminium phosphate, are by far the most common adjuvants. Although they are usually used as single adjuvants, they have also been combined with other non-aluminium adjuvants e.g. the FENDRIX™ product includes an adjuvant of aluminium phosphate plus 3d-MPL, and the CERVARIX™ product's adjuvant is aluminium hydroxide plus 3d-MPL.
It is an object of the invention to provide modified and improved combination adjuvants which include aluminium salts.